<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starless Night by RedHairedAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901957">Starless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedAce/pseuds/RedHairedAce'>RedHairedAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Smut, Unrequited Love, reader is a singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedAce/pseuds/RedHairedAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never paid much attention to anything else but your singing. Ever since you were discovered by your current manager and bassist, Trafalgar D. Water Law, you could only look ahead towards your glimmering future as a famous singer. A perfect songbird only meant to entertain. However, an unexpected encounter with another dashing bassist from a fellow rock band, Izo and The Flaming Spades, will change the dynamic of your own group as you remain unaware that the man you have always had by your side has been in love with you ever since you both met each other's eyes. Will you remain oblivious to your bassist's feelings and be swept off your feet by Marco "The Phoenix"? Will this dilemma break apart your band? Or will you reciprocate the affections of a certain raven-haired man who's not keen on letting you go wander off to another man's arms? Only time will tell. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had posted this on Tumblr because I always wanted to write a Modern AU! with a famous reader or love interest in mind. I took a poll on Tumblr and Marco had won first place. I made this story 100% intending it to be for Marco only, but I got carried away and didn't really plan on making Law the other love interest for the reader. I may end this only with a Marco ending, or write two endings with the Marco one and a Law one. Who knows. Let me know what you think and enjoy! I'll probably write about 6-8 chapters? We will see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been such a long time since you’ve had a good night’s rest on an actual comfortable mattress and not those tiny couches on the tour bus with no room at all so your feet are just dangling on the arm of the couch. Being on the road was really draining, although you never wanted to complain about it. This was the life you chose and you were so grateful to even have a tour bus to begin with. But, man did your back really need this break from all those unbearable nights on the road. </p><p>The slight breeze coming through the opened window is so comforting since the soft blanket you had over you was doing it’s job in providing adequate warmth to your worn out body. Your face was buried into the white pillow as you laid spread out on the clean sheets of the hotel’s bed. You were so out of it that even a bit of drool was coming out from your mouth, further evidence of how exhausted you were. As soon as Law had given you the key card to your room, you had face planted onto the king-sized bed and passed out immediately. The imprint from the pillow was on your left cheek as you remained still with your relaxed state of mind. Your elbow also has the markings from your deep sleep. All these factors would let anybody know that you had a good <em>fucking</em> rest, in a few short and vulgar words. You remained as you were, unaware of the beeping noise at the front door that indicated that someone had come in the room.</p><p>Quiet strides had made their way to the bedroom, followed by small pitter-pattering of paws hitting the cold floor. The man had stopped by the side of your bed and it didn’t take long for a small smirk to make its way on his usually cold demeanor. Typical for you to sleep in after a particularly brutal performance, so he didn’t blame you. He glanced around the room, glad that it seemed you headed straight to bed so it wouldn’t take any time at all for you to pack up. He crouched a bit to reach your level and resisted the urge to chuckle at your oblivious expression that was so lost in dreamland. </p><p>He called out your name in a low voice. Expecting you to wake up from that alone, but he should’ve known better knowing that you had long gotten used to sleeping with loud noises in the background having taken many naps before a performance as the opening bands set the mood for the four of you to overtake thereafter. He glanced down at the fluffy furry companion he had brought with him on tour as the dog tilted his head up at his owner in curiosity. His little purple tongue showing off almost giving the impression that he was smiling up at him. He gave Bepo a small smile before continuing his task. </p><p>“<em>(y/n)-ya,</em>” he repeated in a slightly more raised tone than the previous one he used. Although it didn’t wake you up right away, it did make you groan and move around to pull the covers over your face. He deadpanned as he watched you drift off once more and felt a headache about to emerge. He was about to pull the duvet off before an idea popped into his head. He glanced down and gently grabbed the adorable creature as his calloused hands met his soft and thick white fur. </p><p>Bepo looked at Law as the weight of the dog had made the mattress sink where he stood. Bepo looked around before making his way over to you. Your covers had managed to be pulled down again to end at your nose. Your brows were furrowed as you felt the movement of something very close approach you. Just as you were about to forget about it and drift off, some strange sensation had interrupted your dream. </p><p>Something moist was pressing up against the button of your nose to drag itself upwards to the bridge of it as the thing repeated this motion again and again. The wet trail it left had prompted you to flutter your eyes open to see what all the ruckus was about. In this moment, as your eyes adjusted to your surroundings, the blurred motions of something white and big was clouding your vision as you blinked rapidly to wake up fully. Once you were able to focus on what was in front of you, you noticed that Law stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk while Bepo had done his job of waking you up with his cute tongue licking your nose. You gave Law a huge grin as you completely woke up only to wrap your arms around the puppy as he let out a happy bark with his tail wagging back and forth. You let go of Bepo as he happily trudged his way to the side of the bed to hop down. You sat up and dramatically rose your arms in a stretch, yawning while doing said stretching. You rubbed your eyes as they still tried to fully adjust to everything around you. </p><p>Law rolled his eyes discreetly, but had a small smile as he made his way to help you clear out whatever small amount of items you did manage to pull out of your luggage in your sleep-deprived and delirious state. He checked the bathroom and tiny kitchen area to make sure he didn’t miss anything so he could come back to put items back in your bags. You watched him carry on and this made him speak without looking in your direction. </p><p>“<em>You needed to get packed and ready thirty minutes ago, (y/n)-ya,</em>” his annoyed tone reached your ears, but it seemed to enter in and out as you got comfortable again on the bed knowing it would push his patience. </p><p>“<em>There isn’t anything else to pack. . whatever you found was it. Law can I please have five more minutes,</em>” you pouted and complained as you pulled the covers over your head once more. The second you did that it was pulled right off of you by the irritated man in front of you. </p><p>“<em>We were already supposed to be on the road (y/n)-ya. Get dressed now and hurry up, we all are waiting on you,</em>” he grumbles as he stays holding the covers in his hands to make sure you don’t go back to sleep.</p><p>A groan leaves your lips as you sit up and stare up at him. You continue to stare at him before flashing him an unexpected grin that makes him momentarily blush before rolling his eyes again and dropping the covers. He ends up making his way out the door with Bepo following not far behind. Bepo looked your way and wagged his tail before tagging alongside his companion. Law stopped by the door as he opened it slightly. </p><p>“<em>You have fifteen minutes to get ready, or else we’re leaving without you,”</em> his threat reaches your ears causing you to gulp as he finally leaves the room. He wouldn’t really leave you behind, you’re a vital part of this band he can’t do that.. </p><p>
  <b><em>…</em>right<em>? </em></b>
</p><p>You didn’t wanna find out as you got up so fast everything was spinning. You groaned and held your forehead as you made your way to the bathroom to start your ritual. Although you wished you had more time you decide to take a quick five minute shower to feel better and hopefully help you become more awake for the long day ahead of you. While washing your face you made a conscious decision to not wear makeup. You were going to be on the tour bus all day, for the most part that is, and you didn’t have time to put anything on right now. You stepped out of the shower and dried yourself quickly to get dressed. You made a short round around the room to make sure everything was in the luggage, and it seemed to be due to Law’s visit earlier to your hotel room. Deciding it was time to head out with three minutes to spare you grabbed your phone to put it into your bags and headed on out to meet the breeze of the cold early morning. </p><p>_______</p><p>Your drummer and guitarist were already downstairs in the little breakfast area of the hotel stuffing their faces with cereal that the place provided in the buffet area. Penguin was the first to notice you walking in and waved at you. </p><p>“<em>(y/n)! Finally!</em>” Penguin yelled out in a muffled voice due to the sugary food in his throat. A gesture that would definitely get him scolded by the band’s bassist slash manager if he was around. </p><p>Shachi looked up from his own breakfast meal and excitedly waved at you. Too stuffed to voice his joy over seeing you up and awake to start the new day. You smiled at them and made your way to their table. The three of you were alone if the empty lobby was anything to go by, probably way too early for anyone else to be roaming about. You sat down at the table they were at and scratched your head before looking at them both. </p><p>“<em>Where’s Law?</em>” You asked as you grabbed one of the blueberry muffins they brought over and began munching on the pastry. Penguin swallowed and addressed your question as he gazed at you.</p><p>“<em>He’s helping Jean load in the luggage, the driver was being real slow about it,</em>” Penguin says which causes you to look at him with a dismayed expression at his jab to the driver. </p><p>“<em>Counting the whole crew and the second bus, of course he would have trouble dealing with all that luggage,</em>” you murmured as you eyed the young man from the side while he continued on eating. Shachi took the silence as an opportunity to ask you a question. </p><p>“<em>You okay (y/n)? You slept a whole lot more than usual, we were sure you’d be awake by now, the boss got worried so he went to go check on you,</em>” he stated with a concerned frown on his face. The reference of Law and his authority not lost on you as you chuckled. You looked up at the ceiling and groaned.</p><p>“I<em>t’s just too damn early! I get tired too easily unlike him!</em>” You dramatically sighed and the two just shook their heads at your playful comment that held no real ill meaning. Before anyone of them could say anything further, Ikkaku made her way over to the three of you to interrupt. </p><p>“<em>Look who’s finally awake,</em>” she snickered and placed down folders and papers on the table. You smiled at her and peeked at the documents in front of you. </p><p>“<em>What is it?</em>” Penguin questioned and did the same as you as he flipped through the pages. Ikkaku sighed and pulled a chair over to sit with all of you. </p><p>“<em>Law wants you to look over the designs that came in for the new album cover. He wants to make sure you approved of them and if one of them stood out from the rest. He also wants Penguin and Shachi to look them over but,</em>” she smirked before continuing, “<em>your opinion is the one he is most concerned with,</em>” she finished. </p><p>You flipped through the pages and giggled when you heard Penguin and Shachi loudly whine in the background that they just are just as important as you. You knew she was just messing around as Law cares about everyone’s opinion in the band and he wouldn’t make a decision without consulting the three of you. You looked over the designs and decided the one that would most fit were the designs where all four of you were present on the cover. There were a few from the photo shoot that just showed you, you were in a flowing, but short, black dress that was a princess style piece that reached to the top of your knees. You stared at one of the solo designs where you laid in the grassy field where the photographer did the shoot. But, this wasn’t a solo album, you didn’t want to be the only one in the cover because it didn’t feel right. Although, you knew Law put it there because he seemed to like it and wouldn’t care if it was the one you chose. But, it didn’t feel right, you knew Shachi and Penguin wouldn’t be too fond of the idea either. Maybe even a little hurt by the choice, and you wanted to avoid hurting any of your family at all costs.</p><p>You pointed at the one where all four of you were present sitting on the grassy field with wildflowers surrounded you all. You were leaning on Law’s shoulder as you looked into the camera while Shachi sat next to you and Penguin stood behind Law where he was clearly visible. You were still in said black dress and the rest of the men wore matching clothes. It looked really cool, and the forest atmosphere that the background gave with the grey sky made it even more so. You turned the photo around as Shachi and Penguin turned to look at you. A smile grew on both of their faces as they gave you a thumbs up. </p><p>“<em>It looks cool!</em>” Penguin exclaimed as Shachi nodded his head enthusiastically giving you a thumbs up. You kept your smile as you turned to Ikkaku. She nodded and returned your smile as she packed up the folder to get up. As soon as she did so, Shachi turned his focus behind you. Law stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He seemed annoyed as he stared at the four of you. You turned around only to stare right back at him. You gave him a sheepish smile to which he didn’t react to.</p><p>“<em>We’re ten minutes late,</em>” his voice addresses the four of you. You, Ikkaku, and Shachi quickly got up to make your way out the hotel.</p><p> You gave him a close-eyed smile as you passed him and a playful bump to his hips with your waist. Penguin got up but struggled to finish his cereal and threw away the plastic bowl in the garbage as he gave the man in front of him a nervous look along with a shrug. As you all passed by him he could only sigh and shake his head before meeting all of you inside the tour bus. </p><p>_______</p><p>Back in the tour bus you headed straight to the large couch where Shachi and Penguin were already ready to play cards, which would undoubtedly go on until the three of you became tremendously bored. Ikkaku already sat down at the bus’ connected table to begin typing whatever email she needed to confirm the cover for the upcoming album had been selected so your record label knew you were on time with all the due dates. You did not envy her job you thought and appreciated Ikkaku even more than you already did. You spaced out as Shachi began to distribute seven cards for the game of <em>UNO</em> you were about to play. </p><p>Your train of thought was broken when you heard a familiar bark resonate around the bus as Bepo swung his tail back and forth on his way over to the three of you. He settled himself right next to you and put his head on your lap as he shut his eyes in desperate need of another well-deserved rest. You smiled down at him and scratched his ears to ease him into falling asleep. You looked up and made eye contact with Law as he got up from the stairs with the driver in tow. Your smile widened and he broke eye contact with you before turning to Ikkaku to sit down in front of her. The two of them started to talk about whatever business aspect of the band they needed to discuss as you slowly stopped staring at him to focus on the game. </p><p>Sometimes, not being able to help Law tore you up inside. He’s done everything for this band since the beginning. He’s gone through even more struggles to help you guys get to where you are, thanks to a <em><b>certain</b></em> <em><b>situation</b></em>. . you still wish you could’ve done more for him. You’ve mentioned this once to him and he shot down your insecurity immediately with a glare. All he wanted and needed was for you to sing. To showcase your captivating voice and be the song bird he desperately needed in this band all those years ago. The voice that had caught his attention a long time ago when you were all just teenagers in middle school. You stole his heart on a musical level as soon as he stumbled upon you singing after class in the band’s practice room of the school. Your thoughts drift to when you both met until they were interrupted by Penguin waving his hands in front of your face.</p><p>“<em>(y/n)! You there? We are starting out red, ya got any seven’s or red cards?</em>” He questioned as he glanced back at his own cards mumbling to himself. His luck started off badly today since he needed to pick five cards from the pile. You looked back at your seven cards and pulled out the red four you had in your grasp. Leaning back into the seat, you watched the driver make some gesture to the second tour bus behind you, that had the rest of the crew and bodyguards inside, letting them know you were departing now. You looked out the window as the scenery began to blur together.</p><p>You arrived somewhat on time seeing that Law had prevented any unnecessary stops along the way. Ikkaku and Law were the only ones allowed to go outside, if you excluded Bepo for his bathroom breaks that Law took him on, the three of you weren’t allowed to go inside fast food restaurants since the rest of you would only get distracted once inside. Although it was rare to stop at any fast food place seeing that Law would always stock the bus with junk food and other meals to prevent loud crowds forming in front of your bus when you guys did park the vehicle. Bathroom breaks weren’t a thing since there was one available in the back of the bus, the only bathroom breaks permitted outside was for Bepo. </p><p>_______</p><p>You stretched your sore legs as you got up from your short nap that you had leaning on Shachi’s shoulders. Bepo had long since abandoned his place on your lap deciding Law was a far better companion seeing how he was up and making rounds to gather the equipment from the tour bus with the crew in tow. You grabbed your bag with your performance clothing alongside your makeup to get ready in the dressing room backstage. Law was walking ahead of you with Bepo following behind him. The body guards surrounded you and huddled closer as you got closer to the back entrance where a huge crowd of fans decided to wait for you all. </p><p>You flashed them a charming smile, a warmth settling in your chest at the obvious adoration in their faces. You never got tired of hearing the loud cheering and shouting, not out of vanity, but because of the love that they held for your band overwhelmed you with joy. Further increasing your fondness since Law never complained either, letting you know he cared about the fans just as much as you did. You’ve never had such loyalty and care from people you didn’t even know. Brought in just by the power of your voice and your crew’s incredible talent. Law flashed them all an enchanting smirk that sent men and women alike in a frenzy for his attention. Bepo excitedly looked around the crowd as they cooed at the sight of the adorable ball of fluff that had become such a vital part of the band himself. Law went inside with Bepo and stopped to watch as the crowd held equal enthusiasm to see you. </p><p>You actually held back to stop and greet the devoted fans your band had. You always did this, from the very start when only a handful of people would show up to now where your band could draw in hundreds of thousands of people. You tried to greet as many fans as you could and even managed to embrace a few to indulge in a selfie with them. Jean Bart walked right behind Shachi and Penguin to prevent any out of line behavior from any of the fans that decided to push the boundaries. Shachi and Penguin greeted the fans in their own way with a lot of selfies to give out as well. It took a long time for you guys to hang out with as many people as you possibly could, breaking into your prepping time, but it was all worth it. You made your final wave of goodbye before the back door entrance closed, but it didn’t do much to silence the crowd still waiting outside. </p><p>You separated from the group, having your own dressing room to get ready in away from the men in your band with Bepo following the boys to their room. You opened the door and were met with the black brick walls of the room where the lengthy vanity window stretched to reach each corner of the wall it was placed in. You were about ready to begin your makeup routine before a knock from the door reached your ears.</p><p>You were met with the grinning face of Ikkaku, but the person behind the brown-haired woman pleasantly shocked you. </p><p>“<em><b>Sanji?!</b></em>” You exclaimed as you stared up at the blonde man with curly eyebrows who seemed to practically have hearts in his eyes with a glimmering aura surrounding him as he looked down on you. </p><p>“<em>(Y/N)-SWAN!~ IT IS SUCH AN HONOR TO BE IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL PRESENCE AGAIN!</em>” He cried with joy as he moved his body around excitedly. He made that swooning tone he often had in his voice when addressing the women he came across. You grinned at him as Ikkaku shook her head and passed you to make her way to the love couch that the room had. </p><p>Sanji had done your hair multiple times for interviews, photo shoots, and before performances. He has vast experience with makeup too, but you usually declined because it was something you loved to do yourself. He was wonderful to work with and treated you with respect, although the flattery and fawning also was a part of the package. He was hard to book, so you had to make your appointment way before whatever event you needed him for, but it was all worth the trouble. The best and most famous hair stylist in the world. You stepped to the side to allow Sanji to come in and he thanked you profusely. </p><p>“<em>So, what brings you here Sanji? I don’t think we managed to book you for this tour,</em>” you asked as you made your way to the seat in front of the huge mirror to make eye contact with the well-dressed man.</p><p> “<em>I was here for a job!~ I had an appointment with the band before you. A few of the members needed my professional expertise, I was on my way out, until I heard them mention you (y/n)-swan~ I just had to come find you!~ It’s been such a long time since I had the honor to style your hair!</em>” he doted as he stood behind you clasping his hands together as he moved around happily once more. </p><p>You laughed and continued to look straight ahead, happily accepting his offer knowing fully well you’d repay him despite the fact he’ll try to deny you. You stopped focusing on Sanji and shifted your gaze to Ikkaku.</p><p> “<em>Wait a second. . another band? How could that be?</em>” You questioned and waited for Ikkaku as she answered your question after taking a sip of her coffee cup. </p><p>“<em>Yeah, I guess the owner of this place forgot. Really annoying honestly, how could you rent the same place to two different bands and not change the dates when you were preparing for them? Unprofessional. But, it seemed that the timing worked out fine and he probably didn’t change anything because two headliners would bring in tons of money,</em>” she grumbled and grabbed her phone to begin scrolling down messages, “<em>super unprofessional, we won’t be coming back here either way,” </em>she finished her ranting to look at you.</p><p>“<em>Ikkaku-swan~</em>” Sanji swooned as he stared over at her unbothered expression. You still couldn’t wrap your head around it.  . did the band finish already? Also did she say <b>headliners</b>?</p><p>“<em>Headliners? Who’s the other band?</em>” You asked and switched your gaze back to the mirror as Sanji began to work telling by the way you felt his hands coming into contact with your hair. You trusted Sanji and his art so you left him be. After all, he was the best at his job and knew exactly the kind of style you wanted your hair to be and looked good in.</p><p>“<em>The ones with the long name. . the one with the really gorgeous singer? Signed under <b>Whitebeard’s label</b>?</em>” She murmured in thought before it suddenly came to her and she eagerly shared her revelation, “<b><em>Izo and the Flaming Spades!</em></b>” She exclaimed. You felt your eyes bulge out of their sockets at her revealing that information. </p><p>“<em>How do you forget their name?!</em>” You growled as she looked away bashfully while rubbing the back of her neck. You went into deep thought while Sanji fawned over whatever you did or Ikkaku did. ‘<b>Izo and the Flaming Spades</b>’ have been a famous band for some time now. Maybe a year or so older than your own band. </p><p>Your record label had a sister company that was a talent agency. The CEO of your record label was quite ruthless so it made sense that he would dabble into other ventures in the entertainment industry. But, within the talent agency you met Luffy. Luffy was a <em>stunt double</em>? Sometimes it’s lost on you what he is, but he’s become super famous with all his crazy moves and tricks. To be honest you think he didn’t intend to reach this level of fame, but he was a good kid. Luffy made some sort of film doing dangerous stunts with his friend Usopp. So, because of the release of that film they decided to have a party to celebrate. Your band was invited and through that party you had met Ace.</p><p> Portgas D. Ace was the guitarist for ‘<b>Izo and the Flaming Spades</b>’, a band that you frequently listened to. You had both initially “<em>fangirled</em>” over each other when you met. Ace was a big fan and he brought you over to meet Izo. Izo was probably the most elegant human being you’ve ever seen. He was so beautiful that even meeting his gaze made you blush profusely. Ace was definitely a sight for sore eyes as well, but Izo took your breath away. He was so sweet to you, he wasn’t at all intimidating once you had spoken to him which resulted in him showing his own adoration for you. Izo began to fawn over your incredible songwriting skills which made you blush red and scratch your head in slight embarrassment. You wrote your own songs. . f<em>or the most part</em>.</p><p> Law had helped you out tremendously and wrote most of the music in the very beginning of your band, but he always insisted you say that you wrote every song by yourself in interviews. You had no idea why. . maybe he was <em>flustered</em> by it? Nevertheless you wouldn’t obey and insist credit goes to him all the time once the albums release. You’ve gotten better and write your own lyrics now fully. That’s the most you’ve interacted with them in person though, it was a month since the party had happened and you managed to keep in contact with both of the band members you met that night by text messaging. Ace would text you daily when he wasn’t busy or sleeping, and you’d ask Izo for advice whenever you felt too shy to go to Law. Something about voicing your problems to Law embarrassed you. You didn’t want to disappoint him or even stress him out more than he already is on a daily basis if those dark bags under his eyes were anything to go by.</p><p>_______</p><p>You only knew Izo and Ace from that day at the party. You didn’t manage to meet their drummer, Thatch, who was getting wasted with the handsome green-haired bodyguard Luffy had that you mistook for a model when you first met him. You also, regrettably, weren’t able to meet the bassist of the band either. The first time you saw him was on a promotional poster in a local record store where you managed to disguise yourself to not draw attention to purchase the latest new albums that piqued your interest so you can listen to them on the tour bus. This was a year before the party so you had no idea who they really were on a personal level, but their fame had skyrocketed since their first album so the fact that the recently released second studio album of theirs went gold didn’t shock you at all. You hadn’t really paid attention to the band members, only really focusing on Izo for his captivating voice, but that was something you regretted when you laid your eyes on the band’s <b>bassist</b>. </p><p>You glanced around the poster to each of the men’s faces before you landed your sights on the muscular blonde. You felt your face heat up the longer you stared at him. Your focus was solely on the tall man showcased on the poster, you couldn’t pull your eyes away or focus on anything else as you stood there clutching the CD in your hands. The man had a curious hairstyle, but it fits the handsome man incredibly well. His blonde hair was the first thing you noticed, but your focus shifted down the poster where the top part of his chest was visible in the photograph thanks to his unbuttoned navy-blue long sleeved silk garment. The tattoo that was slightly visible underneath his shirt was enough to make you squirm as you imagined how it would look like up close and hanging above you. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to probably emphasize how built this man really was. You can definitely now understand the crowd of enamored women and men huddled around the record store almost clearing out the entire stand with the merchandise of this band. </p><p>“<em>Isn’t Marco the most gorgeous man you’ve seen?~</em>” a teenager swooned loudly beside you as her friend gave her an exasperated expression. </p><p>“<em>Ya interested in blondes huh?</em>” Her friend joked as she began to stray from her friend to cruise the rest of the aisle, “<em>Ace is hotter,</em>” the same girl teased as she turned to the other side of the store. The girl next to you became flustered in embarrassment and went after her friend. </p><p>“<em><b>Marco huh?</b></em>” You whispered to yourself as you continued to stare at the poster in front of you. </p><p>_______</p><p>That was the first time you really focused on each of the members of the group and the first time you met half of them. You had brushed past one another on the road, quite literally as Ace noticed the familiar yellow and black tour bus your band traveled in which resulted in Ace putting his head out the window to yell out your name. It made Izo poke his head out as well to wave at you. You had a thirty second conversation with the two men as Shachi and Penguin joined in to greet the musicians too. Law kept <strike>yelling</strike> scolding the three of you to put your head out the window, but the three of you stayed put for as long of a time as you could until the buses departed going in different lanes. From behind Ace you could see the mysterious blonde bassist in the back staring at you but you bashfully broke eye-contact immediately to focus it back on the freckled-face guitarist flinging his hands out the window. </p><p>Your short memories of the band kept playing in your head as you recalled every encounter you had with them that would only have Izo and Ace in them. Even then it was mostly through social media, facetime, or texting. You kept doing this ritual in your head as Sanji and Ikkaku conversed in the background while he finished the final touches on your hair. </p><p>“<em>So, you were contracted by Ace were you?</em>” Ikkaku asked and removed her gaze from the blonde stylist to your distracted form. </p><p>“<em>That’s right~ Izo wanted to have his hair styled for this particular performance since they were gonna use footage of their live concert for some of the upcoming music videos they have planned,</em>” Sanji <strike>surprisingly</strike> calmly explained as he put some leave-in crème in your hair for moisturizing effect. </p><p>“<em>A late notice I presume</em>?” Ikkaku chuckled knowing fully well how Ace was which made everyone else in his band take the reins on business expenses and connections. He grumbled and nodded, but you knew it was not ill-intended because he was a lot softer to Ace and his band than he usually was to other male clients. </p><p>He stepped away and put his hands on his waist in pride. You smiled at him in the mirror which caused the blonde to fawn over you as you turned your head to see the hair style he did on you. He always knew what you wanted and made an intricate design with swirls and curls with fake little pearls forming a wonderful creation of art on your hair. But, he always made your hair flow the way you wanted it to. </p><p>You got up to hug Sanji which resulted in his excited yelling and enamoured response as he respectfully embraced you with his hands around your waist. Ikkaku shook her head at his antics as you pulled back and went over to the screen in the corner to put on your signature black dress. Ikkaku was politely pushing Sanji out of the room and insisting she’d send him a check for the work he just did despite him whining that it was his pleasure to do your hair. Sanji was just being his normal self complaining to stay in the room, but he obeyed Ikkaku after much persistence, but he was a gentleman through it all. He said his goodbye’s to you and Ikkaku so he could finally get out of the curly-haired woman’s way. Ikkaku let out a big sigh and you giggled at her as you peeked over the screen to watch her slump on the loveseat again. </p><p>You finally put on the dress and hells that had a fetching <strike>but annoying</strike> design where you had to tie the silk the heels had connected in a crisscrossed knot on your ankle. Ikkaku went out of the room to inform the boys that you guys had a few minutes before going on stage, which made you hurry with putting on your golden glitter eyeshadow and gloss on your lips. You put on mascara really fast to rush out as quickly as you could as you heard the audience begin to chant you and your band’s name. You made sure everything was in place and you didn’t have mascara markings underneath your eyes or on your lids. You smiled as you gazed at your figure in the mirror. With one last glance you turned around and made your way out the room.</p><p>_______</p><p>You got out in such a rush that you didn’t notice until it was too late that you had bumped into someone. You felt strong hands grip your waist to prevent you from falling down. You looked at the tan-skinned hands and relaxed when you noticed the familiar tattoos marked on the skin. You looked up and grinned at Law as he stared down at you with an almost concerned look in his eyes, before shifting back to his cold stare as he gave a close-eyed sigh. He opened his eyes again and gave you a small smile that put you at ease. He had hurriedly handed Ikkaku his electric bass to prevent you from falling down so he took it back from her to hold in his right hand.</p><p> You reached to hold his unoccupied hand to begin walking on stage as you felt Shachi and Penguin presence behind you mostly due to them leaving their dressing room arguing. Law didn’t reject your hand per usual so he held in firmly in his grasp. Bepo had stayed behind in the dressing room knowing well that he had to be on his best behavior. The closer you got to the stage the more anxious you became despite doing this hundreds of times. Law helped you up the stairs that lead to the arena outside where the shouting and yelling became practically deafening. The stage was still pitch black so the fans couldn’t see when you did get up to add emphasis on the suspense. The timer on the large screen began to count down from fifteen. This made the crowd go even more wild as the yellow numbers kept going down. Law continued to help you on stage with your hand in his to prevent you from tripping in your rush to get to the stage. His hands were cold, but you didn’t mind warming them up with your’s.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>10. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>You finally reached the microphone as the female robotic voice began ringing out for the final countdown. You let go of Law’s hand first which made you feel an enormous amount of pressure almost immediately once you didn’t feel his touch anymore. He stood still for a moment before ruffling your hair in comfort, you smiled at him despite knowing he wouldn’t see it. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>9. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Shachi and Penguin made their way out as well. Penguin going straight to his drums while Shachi already has his fingers put on the strings of his guitar in the same notes as the starting song your tour set had for tonight. He breathed in and out to calm himself for the long night ahead that was awaiting you all. No stops, no breaks. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8.  .</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Penguin got himself comfortable on his seat as he dramatically flipped his drumsticks around his fingers woven through them. He was trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart by focusing on the sound of the organ instead of the large crowd in front of him shouting in devotion. He looked to where Law would be considering he couldn’t see anything. He made a quick glance from Law to Shachi which helped relax him just knowing you were all there. The thought of you, Law and his brother bring him an immense amount of comfort.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Law looked to his left to where you would be and glanced down at his fingers where they stood prepared on the bass. His cold fingers that were moments ago interwoven with your’s. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His heart pounding out his chest at the thought of your smile.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a bit of light coming from the crowd as many held glow sticks and started swinging them around in excitement. Some held their phones up in the air with their flash turned on and kept swinging from right to left. The anticipation was killing you as you heard a copious amount of fans screaming your name and wanting you to come out. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>5. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Your brows were furrowed as you tried focusing on your voice. Knowing it’s worth and the happiness it has brought to millions of fans. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>4. .</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Everyone was going wild as the countdown reached its final climax. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>3. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>You didn’t feel so afraid anymore.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>2. . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>All you had to do was… </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1. .</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>Sing</b>.</p><p>The moment the countdown stopped the white spotlights suddenly turned on causing a glow to form around the stage. The crowd screamed as you finally appeared. When you opened your eyes you noticed something in the crowd alongside the familiar freckled guitarist that you had the privilege to call your friend stood the blonde bassist that had captivated you from the moment you saw his poster, Marco was staring at you. .</p><p>
  <b>. . and you stared back.</b>
</p><p>_______</p><p>You had become so focused in your singing that you lost track of where Marco was. You couldn’t even find Izo, Ace, or even Thatch in the crowd. They were probably pushed around a lot or made to leave early by their own security. Although, with the look of those muscles no one was going to try it with the Flaming Spades. You had thanked the crowd for coming to the show and began to walk off the stage uncharacteristically by yourself without the assistance of Law as you gripped on the stairs railing. </p><p>“<em>Ikkaku!</em>” You shouted at the brunette, swiftly interrupting her praise mid-sentence. She looked at you with wide eyes at the sight of your shocked expression, “<em>You didn’t tell me Izo was still here!</em>” You finished. </p><p>“<em>Izo?</em>” Shachi asked besides you, “<em>I didn’t see them in the crowd! Were they really here!</em>” He suddenly outburst confusing Ikkaku even further. </p><p>“<em>What? How could it be! They wouldn’t be able to buy the tickets on time! The show was sold out,</em>” Penguin joined in the conversation behind you. </p><p>“<em>They didn’t need to pay,</em>” Law’s serious tone made all of you switch your focus on him, “<em>they were the band playing before us remember? If we were scheduled earlier we could’ve done the same Penguin-ya,</em>” he stated as he walked around to stand beside you. Ikkaku finally took this silence to speak up. </p><p>“<em>Y-yeah, they didn’t leave. On the contrary they asked me permission to stay and watch the show, Ace got excited to know you were the next band performing. . so, Marco let them stay after they were done,</em>” she claimed, “<em>with me giving them the “ok” of course,</em>” she repeated with a curt nod. </p><p>“<em>They are in your hotel room waiting,</em>” Jean Bart addressed Law, “<em>Ace insisted in waiting in (y/n)’s hotel room, but I told them it’d be best to wait there. They are distracted by Bepo at the moment,</em>” his gruff voice concluded. </p><p>Law side glanced at your figure before his eyes widened at your sudden excitement to see Izo’s band again. You began to walk in fast strides back to the tour bus with Shachi and Penguin hot on your trail. Law shook his head before following you three back to their dressing room.</p><p>_______</p><p>You flung the door open once you got back to the hotel and were met with startled expressions on the three men’s faces. Bepo didn’t sense your presence by Ace’s belly scratching and started to growl, but calmed down once he glanced up to see your face. Bepo walked over to you with his tail wagging back and forth to rub his face on your legs. You were going to look up until you felt a hard force hit you super fast. Ace had flung himself on top of you in a tight hug where you couldn’t see much less feel as you felt your bones being crushed by the freckle face.</p><p>“<em>H-hey! Watch out Ace!</em>” Penguin stuttered as Shachi began to try pulling Ace off of you on the floor. Key word being “<b>try</b>” as Ace had two times the body mass that Shachi had with all those muscles he had on him. The boy was stacked. </p><p>“<em><b>A-Ace?! Are you a child?! Let go of the girl for god’s sake!</b></em>” Thatch furious yelled, “<em>you’re gonna crush the poor thing!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Ace let go,</em>” Izo tiredly sighed as he looked at how your arms began to flail around trying to get the man off you.</p><p>“<em><b>Ace-ya,</b></em>” Law’s low voice broke the commotion in a flash as his terrifyingly calm tone frightened everyone with the glare he was currently aiming at the man currently on top of you. </p><p>Ace looked up to give Law a sheepish grin as he stood up and pulled you to him with his strength. Ace made sure he steadied your balance by putting his hands on your waist while you clutched your head feeling dizzy all the sudden. You closed your eyes to avoid causing that feeling to become even more pronounced and you took the hand that’s not currently clutching your forehead to punch the arm of Ace with all the strength you could muster causing the men in the room to laugh at Ace’s pained look. </p><p>“<em>What gives jerk?! You don’t throw some around that is as frail as me!</em>” You scolded the freckle face as he laughed at your angry look resembling more like an angered kitten that has just been sprayed with water. </p><p>“<em>Sorry (y/n),</em>” he chuckled as you walked back into the dressing room with Ace and Law following behind you. </p><p>“<em>Ace, we are going to have to put a leash on you. I’m serious,</em>” Thatch complained as he slumped down the chair again holding his forehead a similar way you did but to prevent an oncoming headache.</p><p>“<em>One of those backpacks they make for kids,</em>” Izo added with a slight shake of his head and smiled at you when you sat down in front of him in the booth connected to the hotel room. </p><p>“<em>He really is Luffy’s brother,</em>” Law murmured to himself as he slid in the booth next to you. </p><p>“<em>Hey! C’mon I’m not really that bad,</em>” Ace whined as Shachi and Penguin mischievously laughed behind him. Thatch made a mocking laugh and Ace whipped around to glare at him before sliding into the booth next to Izo.</p><p>Shachi and Penguin pulled some extra fold up chairs from the corner of the room and set them up to sit closer to the table since there was no more room left in the booth to sit in.</p><p>“I<em>n other news, you guys did amazing out there,</em>” Izo praised with a big smile on his face staring at you and Law first before addressing the brothers on the other side, “<em>I wished we would’ve come to a live performance sooner that was wonderful,</em>” he finished.</p><p>“<em>Wonderful is an understatement! Your voice is beautiful (y/n)!</em>” Ace praised even further as he stared at you with adoration causing you to flush in your seat and try to hide your face by turning to stare at Law’s arm. You mumbled a quick “<em>thanks</em>” before further focusing on said arm. Izo gave him a playful side eye as Ace downplayed his statements, before turning back to you to smile softly. </p><p>“<em>It’s really nothing compared to listening to the studio version, you have a real authentic singer there Law. I hope you don’t let her out of your hands,</em>” he addressed the tattooed man as he gave him a smile as well. Law smirked and nodded his head. He turned his gaze to stare down at you as you still continued to watch Law’s arm finding it so interesting. </p><p>“<em>I know,</em>” he confidently said and put the arm you were staring at around you to hold your shoulders pulling him closer to him, “<em><b>I don’t intend on losing her,”</b></em> he reassured the two men as they nodded along his sentence not understanding his double meaning besides Shachi and Penguin as they looked discreetly at one another. </p><p>You blushed even further as his words, practically growing red as you’ve never heard him say such things to you before. Thatch was about to say something before Ace abruptly interrupted him. </p><p>“<em>Let’s play Twenty-One!</em>” Ace exclaims as he shuffles over to Izo and his belongings trying to find the set of cards to play with. Thatch yelled at him for interrupting him as Shachi and Penguin agreed enthusiastically to Ace’s plan. Izo shook his head at his guitarist’s antics before engaging in conversation with you and Law. Law had asked him how Newgate was doing, or “<b>Whitebeard</b>” as the old man likes to be called, he still had his hold on your shoulders as Izo began to talk to him about the man and his health. As the room shifted to a more comfortable and friendly atmosphere, a knock on the door interrupted. You perked up at the sound of the door.</p><p>“<em>I’ll get it! I think it’s Ikkaku!</em>” You halted Thatch from reaching the door, he nodded and sat back down. You maneuvered your way out of the booth and brushed past Law, but you didn’t avoid sitting on his lap to get over him which resulted in said man’s face to flush red instantly as he felt your behind press against him. You made your way to the door and pulled it wide open with a close eyed smile ready to address Ikkaku. Once you opened it and looked up you could feel your heart stopping. </p><p>There <b>he</b> stood, tall and blonde in his muscular glory, the bassist of Izo’s band stared down at you with wide eyes before shifting back to their regular size as amusement started brewing in his orbs. You stared up at the man and felt your heart beat faster at the sight of his small smirk appearing on his face. Your face heated up immediately at the sight of his opened shirt that showcased those hard abs of his. You really felt like you couldn’t move or talk as you kept staring at him, the words were stuck in your mouth the longer you looked at him. This was nothing like seeing him on posters and billboards. You felt too weak to properly stand even. His blonde strands fell to his face as he had to position his neck to look down at you considering the height difference. Ace broke the silence as he began to wave at Marco.</p><p>“<em>Hey Marco! Took you long enough! Say hi to the band we just saw perform, let me introduce ya!</em>” He blurted as he made his way over to the two do you. He stood between you and Marco, you hurriedly looked over at Ace’s face to avoid the intense staring contest Marco had indulged in with you. Ace beamed as he went behind you to hold your shoulders as he pushed you closer to the  blonde. </p><p>“<em>(y/n), this is Marco! My charming, but not as charming as I, brother! He’s the bassist in our band,</em>” he stated and encouraged you to take your hand out for a shake. </p><p>“<em>P-pleasure to meet you,</em>” you stammered out as you glanced at his eyes yet again. Ace smiled brightly as he moved from behind you to beside Marco as he shook his shoulder. </p><p>“<em>Marco! This is (y/n), the pretty singer that was up on stage not too long ago with the great voice,</em>” he complimented you and it further worsened your blush at Ace’s implications of your beauty to the man that stood in front of you. Your attention focused on Marco’s warm hands grasping your own in a firm hold. He shook your hand slowly and never broke eye contact with you. His smirk turned into a smile as the next word he was about to say was, unbeknownst to you, going to change your life forever. </p><p>“<em>The pleasure’s all mine</em>,” he leaned down after saying his greeting to put his lips close to your ear to whisper something. What he said next made a shiver go down your spine. </p><p>“<em><b>You have a gorgeous voice. . (y/n)-yoi.</b></em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>